dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Rescue Magnum
The is the personal weapon & mecha of Royal Paw in Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw. It is base off of the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection, the most powerful piece of them all. The Replica of the Lupin Magnum was made by Lupin Red. Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The Magnum is a very powerful weapon. While unable to fire rapidly like the Paw Blasters, the shots are far more powerful to compensate. To initiate finishers, one has to insert the Lupin Magnum into the Paw Blaster (VS mode), then twist the Magnum's dial to the "finisher" setting up to three times while it counts in French. The wielder then fires the combined weapon while holding both handles, with the Magnum lying horizontally. Twisting the dial three times initiates the Itadaki Do Do Do Strike, as a spinning ring of bullets condense around the barrel of the Magnum that then form a giant gold bullet that destroys the opponent. When used outside PawKaiser, it fires the Ikasama Do Strike '''variation, where the Magnum charges a giant golden ball of energy that can clear through several cliffsides and still have the power to destroy the enlarged opponent. '''Appearances: History The Lupin Magnum is the most prized and powerful piece of the Collection, being Arsene's favorite. Arsene then hid the Piece in a trap-ridden cavern hideout that takes the most fortified of phantom thieves to pass, as a treasure worthy of one. After a failed attempt by Noel to secure the weapon, the rest of the Lupins attempt the cavern as well, with only Kairi passing the final obstacle, with him being greeted and congratulated by a visage of Arsene Lupin himself. Lupin Red took the weapon afterward. Number 9: Phantom Thieves Vs. Tactical Units When Lupin Red had the Lupin Magnum knocked out of his hand, Sweetie then used the Magnum to save him. Later he thanks her by giving her a replica of the Magnum. It was themed after her. Rescue Magnum (Robo Mode) is the 0.5 Mode of the Lupin Magnum. After selecting the "transform" symbol on the dial, the user fires, then the Rescue Magnum transforms into its Robo Mode. Although it is shorter than PawKaiser in it's Robo Mode, It is much more agile. It can slide across the ground and perform various gymnastics moves. It can fire white laser bolts or pink lasers from the molded-on gun barrels on its forearm and it can temporarily revert into the Rescue Magnum to shoot down foes while floating. It seems that whenever it initiates an action, its eyes flash momentarily. The Rescue Magnum Robo can also open a giant Gangler Safe by touching it with its hand as its dial does the work. When enlarged it can be held by PawKaiser for the DespicableStriker: Blow 'Em Away Magnum, a multi-component laser beam. Appearances: Additional Formations Rescue Magnum Superior is the combination between the Rescue Magnum, Paw Police Car, and the Paw Recycling Truck. This combination is used as an alternative to Pawkaiser and allows the Rescue Magnum to use Pawkaiser's standard arm-mounted weapons. Appearances: Notes Appearances References Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Arsenal (Rescue Paw) Category:Arsenal (Rescuers and Paw) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (Rescue Paw) Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai Category:0.5 Robo